I'm Sorry
by AbbyCade15
Summary: If you look closely on the movie cover of The Outsiders, you'll see that Dally has a cross necklace on. What was going through his mind after he robbed the store? Where does he go after he dies? First fic, plz nice reviews!
1. I Wanna Go To Heaven

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. SE Hinton wrote it, so she owns it.  
**

Dally's POV

I ran and ran. I had just robbed a store, and I don't know why.

Why did Johnny have to die? He was a good kid. Why, God, why? Why did you take Johnny away? Why did you take him home? I miss him. Pony misses him. Everyone's sad.

I went to church. I read the Bible. I prayed, and I turn out to be a juvenile delinquent. My Pa left, my Ma died, my friends ran away. What was I to do? I ran away, too, hoping God would be with me. I haven't felt him.

I gotta say, I don't feel right. Why? I've been doing this all my life, since I was ten. Was I never supposed to do this?

'Everything will be all right as long as you apologize.'

Ma, get out of my head.

Apologize, apologize, sorry, apologize.

Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for robbing the store. I'm sorry for drinking, for jumping kids. I'm sorry that I was such a jerk. I'm sorry that I blamed You. I wanna go home. I wanna go _home!_

Heaven. I wanna go to Heaven. Johnny's there. But I don't know if I'm gonna go there. A third of my life was spent in the hoosegow. There, I had prayed for forgiveness, hoping to feel God, trying not to get in there again. But I was addicted to crime. It's the worst thing to be addicted to.

I started the prayer I had once learned. It was short and sweet, and I remembered it in a minute.

_My Lord, I am heartily sorry for all my sins. Help me to live like Jesus and not sin again. _

God? Did you hear that?

"Hello, Darrel?" I was on the phone. "Yeah."

"I just robbed a store. Meet me at the park?"

"Sure, but Dally, are you okay?"

"Just meet me at the park."

"We're on our way."

As I was running, when I came to the fork in the road, I threw the money down. It was heavy. The police cars stopped where I stopped.

God, I hope You heard my prayer. If I see Your Face, I know You did.

I pulled out my unloaded heater. I want to die. I always get what I want, everybody knows that. I heard the pop of guns that weren't my own, and felt the white-hot impact of bullets that actually hit me this time. But I didn't cry out. Sure, they hurt so bad, but they didn't at the same time. I crumbled down to the ground.

"DON'T SHOOT!"

"IT'S NOT LOADED!"

"NOOOO!"

"HE'S JUST A KID!"

"STOP!"

I had no idea that the gang could shout so loud. My family, I'm sorry but I have to leave you behind.

There was a red mist of my blood everywhere, and it was awful. I was happy to close my eyes, and I felt death fall over me, kinda like a thick blanket.


	2. All Together Again

"Dally. Hey, Dallas, wake up!"

Johnny. That was Johnny's voice.

"Dallas, honey. Wake up."

Ma? Is that you?

I opened my eyes, and saw the bluest sky ever. There were white fluffy clouds everywhere. I looked down and saw that I was laying on grass. When I sat up, the two people I never thought I'd never see again were right next to me. One had black hair, a dark face, and big black eyes that weren't fearful anymore. The big scar on his face now only existed on is burned body. He wore a jean jacket that didn't look small anymore, and he was actually smiling.

"Hey, Johnny."

The young woman next to him I almost didn't recognize. Her face was soft and round, with big green eyes that were cheerful and happy. She was thin, but not frail, old but young. Her long white-blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled a smile that I inherited from her.

"Hey, Ma."

We all got together in a group hug. I was so glad to be together with two people I love. My indirect brother and my own mother. When the hug broke, I checked myself.

My wrist was no longer bandaged and it wasn't scarred. There were no bullets in my body. I felt better. I didn't have the big bruise on my cheek from the rumble. Yes!

"Am I in Heaven?" I asked. "Yeah, Dally. Did you not recognize this place?" Johnny asked. "I-I just didn't think that I would actually get here. I thought I would just lay there, dead, like asleep. No afterlife," I said.

"Well, I guess God heard your prayers," Ma said. He did? He did? Golly! Thanks, God! "Why, do you think you deserve to be here?" Ma asked.

I reflected back on my seventeen years. Half of it I'm not proud of, so I started to say no. But then I remembered taking the blame for one of Two-Bit's mistakes, the time I saved Johnny from the burning church, and me praying for forgiveness before I died. Then there was that time when I was nine that my best friend Tommy was handing out pirated copies of a book. I told him straight up that it wasn't cool at all, and he stopped. I felt good that time, and I thought about the time I tried to keep Johnny out of jail. I remembered praying for forgiveness in the slammer. I remembered letting go of the money before I died. Now that I think of it, more than half of my life wasn't all that bad. "I guess," I said to Ma.

Heaven was like Earth, only it was springtime all the time. Me, Ma, and Johnny lived in the Tulsa part of Heaven, and there were no Socs. No greasers, either. Just people.

I was starting to think that maybe Heaven wasn't so bad. I met the Curtis parents, and they wanted to know everything about their boys. I told them about Ponyboy's adventure with Johnny, about Soda's recent break-up with Sandy, and Darry getting a raise. Mrs. Curtis smiled a sad smile. "I wish we could be there with them," she said.

I got to have my own house up here with Ma, and the, I realized that I missed the gang. I missed all of them. "Dally, don't worry," Ma said. "The time will come when you're all together again."


End file.
